


And Be Calm.

by ohohstarryeyed



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoner bros in Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Be Calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a fic/art exchange with look_alive.
> 
> Beta by playfullips

\--

It’s fucking hot out and Brendon’s sprawled out under the central air vent. He’s been there for a few hours now, relishing the cool blasts of air even though the hard wood floor has sent his ass numb. It’s pretty great; he can’t lie. Not so great is the fact that no matter how much he wiggles around, his shoulder blades are still crushed against the wooden floorboards in a way Brendon knows he’s going to regret tomorrow.

There’s a million things Brendon could be doing right now, _productive_ things, like laundry and packing. He should probably think about doing some grocery shopping too because Spencer had been pissed yesterday when he found out Brendon had eaten the last pudding cup. Brendon had almost felt bad, almost being the operative word because Brendon still hasn’t forgotten the fact that Spencer had eaten a whole carton of Brendon’s poptarts in one sitting. Not that Brendon has a problem sharing. He just has a problem sharing with dickwads who deliver passionate soliloquy's in the grocery aisle about poptarts not existing in any known food group, only to turn around and stuff their faces when their boyfriend’s back is turned. Not that Spencer would know which way Brendon was facing at the time considering he chose the _garage_ of all places to commit his act of deceit. But Brendon digresses. The point is, Spencer had made _threats_ against Brendon’s life when Brendon had sat the empty pudding cup on Spencer’s pillow with a triumphant ha! and now Brendon’s hiding from Spencer. In plain sight. Brendon’s learnt everything he needs to know about life from Steven Segal. Spencer says that it’s a surprise Brendon isn’t dead, and he still won’t let Brendon keep baking powder or lemon juice in the house after they watched _Under Seige 2_ and Brendon had eyed off the microwave with curiosity.

So Brendon’s hiding from Spencer by laying in the middle of the hallway under the air vent and not being productive. Plus, it’s only eleven o’clock and he’s already smoked two joints. Brendon’s not entirely sure where Spencer is but as long as he’s not trying to cut Brendon’s dick off with a pair of nail scissors Brendon’s happy. Hungry, but happy.

Brendon dozes off at some point, and when he eventually wakes up it’s to the feeling of water being dripped on his forehead. Brendon flails and cracks his eyes open. Spencer’s grinning down at him and says, “Hey fuck face. You’re in my way.”

“Step over me then.” Brendon says, rolling onto his stomach and trying to escape the water. He shivers when the air hits his back, cooling the damp skin where sweat had pooled while he’d napped. Brendon hears Spencer hum and then there’s the unmistakable weight of Spencer sitting on his back.

“Ow fucker get off,” Brendon says. His ribs are being crushed into the fucking floor.

Spencer wriggles around and slaps Brendon’s ass. Any other time it’d be hot but right now all it does is shift Brendon’s body and crush Brendon’s ribs even more. “No,” Spencer says. “We’re going to have a family meeting.”

“At least let me sit up then, ass.” Brendon groans out. “You’re crushing me.”

“Cry more, Bren.” Spencer says as he moves off of Brendon’s back and lays down next to him. Brendon turns his head to look at him, resting his cheek on the floor. Spencer smiles at him, looking relaxed. It’s nice to see him like that, Brendon thinks, fondness sweeping over him. Only then Spencer flicks his nose, and Brendon has no choice but to bite him.

Spencer flicks him again and swears. Brendon slaps at his hands, and it’s on. They slap at each other, kicking and pinching and then Brendon bites Spencer again; Spencer knees him in the balls. They’re both left breathing heavy and sprawled across the floor. It’s the most exercise either of them have had in a week. Even the sex they’ve been having has been on the lazy end of the spectrum, usually with Brendon riding Spencer slow and lazy or Spencer fucking Brendon on his back, hard but with no real sense of urgency. They really have become the worst kind of stoners. They’re like two cats away from being Jon Walker.

Brendon laughs a little to himself at the thought of Spencer having Skype chats with their hypothetical cats and rolls onto his side. “So,” he says. “Family meeting?”

Spencer shrugs, scratches at his beard. Brendon kinda wants to lick him. “Eh, I’m tired now. Later.”

“Nap time?” Brendon says hopefully. Brendon doesn’t like to have an off tour plan. Being on tour is nothing but schedules and plans, but if he did napping would be at the top of the list.

“Mmhm. Shove over and share the vent.” Spencer says, pushing at Brendon’s shoulder. Brendon resists the urge to bite him again.

“Fuck you, it’s my vent. I did the research. Don’t get all up in my business and try to cash in on _my_ hard work, Dennis Nedry.” Brendon says, pushing back at him.

Spencer snorts and says, “Did you seriously just make a Jurassic Park reference? How stoned are you?”

“Not very.” Brendon says, kicking at Spencer’s ankle. He is not sharing the vent; he staked this spot out for two days. There had been a map.

“Wait, wouldn’t I be that Dodgson dude? Nedry didn’t really steal the research to be great off Hammond’s hard work. He just stole it to get rich quick because he was a pissy fucking douche. I don’t think he actually gave a fuck about the dinosaurs.” Spencer says, kicking back. “Unless we’re talking about the book version in which case I’m pretty sure there was a different motive.”

“You talk to much. I’ll share my vent if you stop talking.” Brendon says, shifting over. Spencer’s being way too--something for this early in the morning. Or maybe Brendon’s more stoned than he thought. Either way, Brendon’s going to make sacrifices for the greater good. The greater good of course being that Brendon doesn’t want to have to think or get into a philosophical discussion about Jurassic Park. Again. For the hundredth time. Spencer’s got all these opinions and doesn’t have any problem making Brendon listen to them. They’ve even been late to an interview before because Spencer had gotten a rather enthusiastic rant on about the depiction of Velociraptors on the big screen.

Spencer makes a noise of acquiesce and shifts closer to Brendon. Brendon can feel warmth radiating off Spencer’s skin. Brendon yawns a little and says, “Most gruesome death?”

“Henry Wu.” Spencer mumbles, throwing a heavy arm over Brendon’s waits and tugging him.

“B.D Wong is badass bro.” Brendon says, the heat forgotten in the face of Spencer snuggles. Snuggling with Spencer is one of Brendon’s favourite things in the world. Spencer can be kinda finicky about snuggles. He likes to hug, sometimes cuddle but full body contact snuggles are rare, and Brendon is shameless when it comes to taking advantage of them.

“Mmhm.” Spencer says, patting at Brendon’s back and tucking his face into Brendon’s neck. He starts snoring lightly a moment later and Brendon fall asleep not long after.

  
\--

“I totally dreamed that Henry Wu and Father Mukada had a fight to the death. Only they ended up having a debate about Creation vs. Evoloution and I died of boredom.” Brendon says later, once they’ve woken up from their nap.

“How does that work? They’re played by the same dude.” Spencer says, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Brendon wants to run his tongue across the slither of skin between Spencer’s waist band and the hem of his shirt. He’s orally fixated, he can’t help it.

“I know.” Brendon says, dragging his eyes away from Spencer’s skin. “It was the characters, not B.D Wong talking to himself.”

“I bet he’d be awesome in a one man show.” Spencer says, turning his head to face Brendon. “He could read poetry and play the bongos.”

Brendon says, “Bongos man. We need more bongos in our lives,” and lights another joint. The vent above them rattles as Brendon takes a hit and passes it to Spencer. Brendon watches the smoke trail out of his mouth and towards the ceiling when he exhales and stretches so he can crack his back.

“Hell yeah we do. And a fucking rug for this hallway.” Spencer says, passing the joint back to Brendon.

“One of those shag rugs man. I love those things.” Brendon says, propping his head up on his arm. “Like, bright red.”

Spencer makes a face. “No. That would clash with the decor,” he says. “We need a neutral colour. Beige maybe. Oh no wait, that would be a dumb idea, you’re a slob. Brown then.”

“You’re a slob,” Brendon says, elbowing him. “And decor? Really?”

“Shut up and stop bogarting,” Spencer replies. Brendon grins and takes another hit.

  
\--

“I am so stoned.” Brendon whispers to Spencer, faces pressed close together.

“You need to brush your teeth.” Spencer whispers back, scrunching his nose.

Brendon only bites him because it’s the principal of the thing.

  
\--

Spencer is still rubbing his arm ten minutes later. “I’m going to call your mom so she can yell at you.” he says. “It’s going to be awesome.”

“No you’re not. You can’t even talk to my mom without blushing like an idiot. Don’t think I don’t know about your crush,” Brendon says triumphantly. Spencer’s had a crush on Brendon’s mom since the beginning of time. Even when Brendon wasn’t speaking to his parents and Ryan would threaten to write an angry song about them, or Brent would threaten to tp their house, Spencer would always be the voice of reason pointing out that Brendon was being a dick too. Brendon understands that it was just the crush talking and Spencer didn’t really believe it. Brendon was totally the victim in that situation thank you very much.

Spencer rolls his eyes. “Whatever, you asked my mom to prom.”

“That is a _lie._ It was harmless flirting in the name of cheesecake,” Brendon says, glaring at him. He’s seriously considering biting Spencer again.

“Don’t even think about biting me again,” Spencer says, flicking Brendon between the eyes. “And what are you saying? You used my mom?”

“Your mom understood our complicated relationship,” Brendon says with a shrug. “I’m sorry you don’t understand our deep connection Spence.”

“I’ll deeply connect you in a minute.” Spencer grumbles. Brendon rolls his eyes. That doesn’t even make sense, unless it’s something kinky and Spencer’s propositioning him.

“Are you propositioning me?” Brendon asks.

“I’m really not,” Spencer says, inspecting the angry looking mark on his arm. Brendon doesn’t fuck around. Spencer should know this by now.

Brendon lays back down, rearranging himself into a position that won’t cause irreparable damage to his more sensitive body parts. It doesn’t take long for him to fall back asleep.

  
\--

The afternoon sun is streaming through the window when Brendon wakes up again. Spencer’s snoring lightly, eyelashes forming shadows on his cheeks. It’s finally starting to feel cooler in the house, and Brendon’s skin is lightly goose pimpled. He considers going to do grocery shopping while Spencer sleeps but really can’t be bothered. Instead he snuggles closer to Spencer and yawns, loud and obnoxious right next to Spencer’s ear.

“I hate you,” Spencer says, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Lies. You love me,” Brendon says. He noses at Spencer’s throat. “Spenceeeee”

“‘m sleeping. Shut up,” Spencer mumbles but presses his hand to the small of Brendon’s back and pulls him in closer. He tilts his head, giving Brendon better access and hums.

Brendon presses his lips to Spencer’s skin, the lightest presses muttering, “‘m horny.”

“I’m shocked,” Spencer says, still not opening his eyes. “When aren’t you horny?”

“Three hours ago,” Brendon says. He nips at Spencer’s jaw, then soothes his tongue over the spot. Spencer hisses and slides his hand lower on Brendon’s back.

Brendon hums and presses a hand under Spencer’s shirt, dragging his nails over his stomach. “Think you should fuck me,” he says, biting at Spencer’s jaw again.

“Don’t wanna move,” Spencer says. He slides his hand down the back of Brendon’s sleep pants and presses a dry finger to his ass. Brendon presses back against it.

“Don’t have to,” Brendon says. “There’s lube in my pocket.”

Spencer laughs softly and says. “Of course there is.”

Brendon hums and wriggles so he can get the lube free. He presses it into Spencer’s hand. “C’mon,” he says. “I wanna ride you.”

“Can’t always get what you want.” Spencer says, but he takes the lube from Brendon and slicks his fingers up. Brendon gets his pants off and then shivers when Spencer drags slick finger along his lower back, then lower still until he can press a finger to Brendon’s ass again.

Brendon wriggles a little, trying to be patient. His breath comes out ragged when Spencer slides his finger up to the knuckle. “Spence,” Brendon gasps, pressing his face against Spencer’s neck. He presses back against Spencer’s finger.

“Another?” Spencer asks, curling his finger inside Brendon, sending sparks skittering along Brendon’s spine.

Brendon nods. “Yeah, yes.”

It’s burns when Spencer presses a second finger alongside his first, leaving Brendon breathless when he feels the familiar stretch and burn. Brendon groans when Spencer twists his wrist the slightest bit. He pants against Spencer’s neck. “Fuck Spence.”

“Shh,” Spencer says, petting at the small of Brendon’s back. “Relax.”

“Your fingers are in my ass.” Brendon says, groaning when Spencer curls his fingers again. “Fuck, okay. I’m ready, come on.”

“So fucking impatient,” Spencer says as he slides his fingers out of Brendon’s ass. Brendon whimpers a little, he hates that empty feeling but right now he just wants Spencer’s cock inside him. He’s a simple man with simple needs. Not that he’d say that right now, he doesn’t need to give Spencer anymore ammunition from the dumb things Brendon says during sex.

Spencer is working at getting his pants down; Brendon helps him, tugging them down and off, throwing them over his shoulder. Brendon leans down to kiss Spencer, slow and languid then works his way down Spencer’s body, alternating kisses and bites until he can take Spencer’s cock in his mouth. Spencer groans and pushes a hand into Brendon’s hair, and Brendon takes him the whole way down, relaxing his jaw.

“Bren, fuck.” Spencer moans as Brendon pulls off slowly, sucking lightly and dragging his tongue along the underside of Spencer’s cock. Brendon grins at him and reaches for the lube, squeezing some into his palm before fisting Spencer’s cock. Spencer whines and fucks up into Brendon’s fist.

“Now whose impatient?” Brendon says with a grin. Spencer is so fucking hot like this, his every action filled with desperation, and Brendon loves being the one who does this to him. He knows if he wanted he could make Spencer beg, but Brendon’s just as fucking desperate that he doesn’t want to wait either. He shifts, straddling Spencer and lining up before he sinks down on Spencer’s cock, taking him slowly, inch by mind blowing inch.

“” _Christ._ ” Spencer grinds out when Brendon starts to fuck himself, rising up on his knees and sinking down, setting a slow rhythm. Spencer’s hands fly up to Brendon’s hips, fingers pressing into Brendon’s skin.

“Brendon.” Brendon pats, swallowing thickly. “My name’s Brendon.”

Spencer huffs out a laugh and pushes his hips up hard, feet pressed to the floor for leverage. Brendon moans hot and desperate, head falling back. “Fuck, that’s--fuck.”

“Thought you’d like that.” Spencer says, gripping Brendon’s hips tighter and setting a faster rhythm, fucking up into Brendon harder.

Brendon moans and wraps his hand around his cock, jerking himself off. His thighs are burning, every muscle in his body pulled tight like a piano wire. Brendon fucking _loves_ this feeling. The moment where everything feels like it’s amplified by a zillion. He can feel his orgasm building, warm tension coiling tight in his stomach. He’s not going to last much longer but luckily it’s been a long time since he’s been embarrassed about not lasting as long as Spencer. Truth be told it works to his advantage, there’s nothing Brendon loves more than Spencer fucking him after he’s come, when everything feels sensitive and raw and bright. Spencer pulls Brendon down onto his cock at the same time as he pushes up into him and that’s all it takes for Brendon to fall over the edge.

“Bren, so fucking hot.” Spencer says, pushing up into him harder and faster, his rhythm getting sloppier. “I’m--fuck. So close.”

“Come on Spence, want you too.” Brendon says, leaning back on his palms, fingers pressed into Spencer’s skin. He grinds down meeting Spencer halfway and that’s all it takes for Spencer to fall apart, hips pushed up off the floor as he comes inside Brendon.

  
\--

They clean themselves up with Spencer’s shirt and doze for the rest of the afternoon. Light from the street lamp is shining through the window when Brendon wakes up. He turns his head and Spencer’s staring back at him.

“Hey.” Brendon says quietly. “Time’s it?”

“Eight,” Spencer says. He brushes hair out of Brendon’s face and Brendon catches his wrist before he can pull it back, pressing a kiss to the inside of it. Spencer smiles and leans in to kiss him properly, soft and slow and like he means it. Brendon hums and rests a hand on the side of Spencer’s face as they make out.

Eventually they break away and Spencer says. “I was thinking Chinese food? Maybe moving to the bedroom now that the sun’s gone down?”

“Sounds good to me.” Brendon says, letting Spencer tug him to his feet. Spencer wraps an arm around him and walks them towards the bedroom.

“I hope you realise that awesome sex in the hallways doesn’t mean I forgive you for eating the last pudding cup,” Spencer says, and then he pinches the skin just under Brendon’s ribs.

Brendon yelps. “Ow fucker.”

“Sucks to be you,” Spencer says with a grin, flopping down on the bed. “You get to order dinner for being a douche.”

“It was a revenge eating, Spence. You ate my poptarts,” Brendon says, picking the phone up. God knows why they keep a takeout menu in the bedroom, except Brendon knows exactly why. They’re lazy fuckers.

“I gave you a blow job to apologise and went to the store to buy you more,” Spencer says, stretching out. “By rights you should be on your knees right now making this awesome betrayal up to me.”

“Fuck you dick. No, not you ma’am sorry,” Brendon says wincing when the lady picks up the phone to take his order. Spencer smirks and Brendon flips him off. He gives the order to the lady and whilst she’s adding the total he mouths _‘I love you.”_ to Spencer. Spencer mouths it straight back.


End file.
